


Girlie Girl/Baby Girl

by kestra_troi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming In Pants, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dean in Panties, Drabble, Feminization, Frottage, Incest, Kink Exploration, M/M, Mutual Feminization, Non-Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sam In Panties, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kestra_troi/pseuds/kestra_troi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean buy each other panties and then they have sex. The end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girlie Girl/Baby Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know where this came from, but here you go. Enjoy! ☺

 

“Well…how do I look?” Dean asked strutting out of the motel bathroom that he had hogged for a solid half an hour. He was shirtless and pants-less. All he had on were the white leggings Sam had bought for him with the pink ribbon laces at the top and the pair of lacy pink panties to match. “Do these panties make my ass look big?”

Sam snorted at Dean’s little joke, himself mostly naked. The half-hour Dean had spent in the bathroom changing Sam had done the same in their shared motel room. His black sheer hose was being held up by garter bets accentuating his long legs. His panties were black sheer, part of the matching set Dean had bought for him.

“Damn, Sammy!” Dean crowed. “You look good in them panties and hose. Mmm-hmm. I like you in ‘em. Maybe we should do this more often.”

“I think so too, Dean.” Sam agreed shamelessly looking over his brother’s body in appreciation. “I can’t wait to ruin these panties with cum. It’s gonna be so hot seeing you shoot off in yours.”

“Ditto, Sammy, ditto.” Dean concurred, palming himself through his pink panties. “Now how about we stop the talkin’ and getta fuckin’?”

“Alright.” Sam consented mimicking his brother’s movement, palming his own dick. The feel of the hose against his skin was new and thrilling, adding a soft sensation to his familiar masturbatory routine. In seconds his cock was fully hard, stretching the sheer material to its limit and keeping his eyes on Dean Sam saw his big brother was the same.

“Come ‘ere, baby girl.” Dean huskily requested, his piercing eyes never leaving his little brother’s straining dick. Sam stepped closer towards his older brother. As he entered into arm’s reach Dean reached out and caressed his brother’s thigh. Sam shuddered. How many times had he seen Dean do the same motion to the girls he picked up and now he was one of them. The heat of Dean’s hand, coupled with the barely there touch, through the tickling, teasing fabric was enough to make Sam’s heart stutter and his dick throb.

“Dean…!” Sam moaned, his eyes closing as Dean’s fingers traveled higher before being placed gently and firmly on his hip. 

“Fuck, Sammy! You’re so _wet_ already.” Dean murmured heatedly, his thumb tracing circles along his younger brother’s hipbone. “Hard and wet. Just how I like ya.”

“Shit, Dean.” Sam panted. “I’m not gonna last long in these if you keep touching me this way.”

“Then lets move this along to the bed, princess.” Dean suggested, guiding Sam to their king-sized lumpy motel bed. Sam sat on the edge of the bed and Dean quickly took his spot between his legs. Dean tipped Sam’s chin up and the two began kissing slowly, tenderly like they were each too close for more stimulation. 

Dean held Sam’s face in his hands, kissing on him in such agonizingly chaste ways that he had never done with any of his girls. This was just for his Sammy; his best girl.

Suddenly remembering that he had hands too Sam ran his fingers lightly up the back of Dean’s laced legs, ghosting along up from just above Dean’s knees before coming to rest on Dean’s ass. Dean gave a full body shiver. “Fuu- _uuck_ , Sammy!”

“You feel so good in my hand, girlie-girl.” Sam complimented, kneading his brother’s beautifully firm ass as he spoke. “Bet you’re just as wet as I am.”

Letting out a soft groan, Dean stole a few more quick kisses, before quietly commanding, “Lay back, baby girl.”

After stealing some slightly more frantic kisses of his own and giving Dean’s ass a playful smack Sam complied, scooting further back on the bed and laying down so Dean could climb on top of him. Dean waited until Sam was done moving, tracing his fingers along Sam’s ankles and feet in the meantime like they were precious pieces of art he needed to commit to memory. Sam couldn’t suppress a giggle when Dean’s fingers swiped the sole of his foot; he always had been ticklish there and the fabric seemed to augment the feeling tenfold. 

“Dean,” Sam whispered seductively sweetly as he lewdly rubbed his leaking cock head, loving being on display for his big brother. “I’m ready for you. Want you _so_ bad.”

Growling with want Dean crawled over his younger, bigger brother, placing kisses gingerly along Sam’s tan skin as he made his way higher. Sam hummed contentedly in his throat, running his large hands through Dean’s short hair, not directing him, but just adding to the sensations. Dean carefully avoided rubbing up against Sam’s crotch just yet until he finally locked lips with his kid brother again and he forgot himself. The instant their panty-clad dicks touched both men bucked and cursed as an electric thrill rocked through their bodies. 

“Fuck!” Dean swore his eyes clenching shut, his face contorting in pure pleasure.

“Shit! Dean! Do it again, big sis! Do it again!” Sam demanded grunting like an animal. Dean obeyed. That same glorious shock ran through them again and neither of them could wait any longer. 

Sam grabbed Dean’s ass and pushed his brother down on top of him to get more of that delicious friction where he needed it. Dean let Sam move him as he will for a good half-minute, his brain drowning in the amazing sensations too deeply to function right, but eventually as Sam moaned and thrashed under him his mind kicked on again. 

“Shit, baby girl!” Dean grunted as he took over the speed of their frotting. “You’re so fuckin’ wet for me! Got me wanting to squirt so bad!”

“Yeah! Yeah, sweetheart!” Sam insisted. “Squirt in your panties for me!”

“Uh-uh.” Dean refused biting his lip to keep from moaning too loudly. “You first, little sis! You squirt for me!”

“Naw, girlie girl! You first!” Sam countered, gasping for breath. The way the boys were humping against each other so desperately neither one was going to last much longer.

Frustrated and needing Dean whined and let his head drop beneath his shoulders. Sam surged up clashing their mouths together in a mix of teeth and tongue. Sam bit at his brother’s delectable bottom lip like he knew Dean liked and with a few last thrusts Dean was cumming inside his pretty pink panties.

Pleased with himself Sam let his head fall onto his pillow as he bucked up against his spasming brother. Dean huffed through his clenched teeth. With unexpected force he closed the gap between him and Sam. His kiss-bitten lips attacked Sam’s throat with a vengeance, peppering his little brother’s tan skin with love bites even as he expertly rolled his hips in al the right ways to bring Sam off too. 

With an embarrassing gargled moan Sam shot his load inside his panties too. Hot cum spurted in the confines of his panties, seeping through the fabric, coating his skin with his seed. There was no doubt they had both ruined their underwear as expected.

The two brothers continued rocking against one another until their orgasmic highs began to quell. Dean slumped over next to his brother with a sigh and Sam turned over to rest his head on his older brother’s shoulder like he used to when he was a kid.

“Love you, baby girl.” Dean whispered, giving Sam’s forehead a quick peck. 

“Love you too, girlie girl.” Sam returned with a warm, sleepy smile.

“G’night, princess.” Dean mumbled. 

“Night, jerk.” Sam quipped. 

They were both asleep before they knew it dreaming of other sweet things to do with each other.


End file.
